


Psycho Love

by AshleyJinxxBiersack



Series: The Emperor's New Clothes [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti!Jack, Anti-Youtubers, Dark Anti Septiplier, Dark!Mark, Demons, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, gay babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyJinxxBiersack/pseuds/AshleyJinxxBiersack
Summary: Every choice that a Demon makes, or doesn’t make, affects what happens to them in the future, and how their plans for destruction and havoc play out. Whatever plans specific Demons make are dictated by the paths they decide to walk along. That rule even applies to Demons as powerful as Dark and Anti. Every choice Dark and Anti made, and every path they took throughout their long, disparaging lives had lead them to this moment, for one reason or another. It had lead them to be separated, but not for much longer. Dark had a plan, and he was going to see to it that he was back with his lover sooner rather than later, whatever it took, whatever the consequence.





	Psycho Love

**Author's Note:**

> BOOM. Sequel bitches!
> 
> In honour of The Emporor's New Clothes getting over 1100 hits (holy balls is this real life?!) and 113 kudos, I decided to post the first and currently only written chapter of the sequel that I've started to plot out.
> 
> This sequel has come highly requested for some very strange reason. I don't feel like it'll live up to what it's pre-cursor was, but I'm going to give it a go. Please let me know how you like it. If people think it's good, I'll try and continue developing it and making more chapters. If not, I'll pretend this didn't exist.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos if you like it, and if there's a plot idea you have to help me with the planning of this sequel, please let me know! I wouldn't even be considering this sequel without the love and support you guys have shown me. <3

Everything that happens in someone’s day to day life happens for a reason. Everything that happens affects every future choice that people make. One small decision could make one huge difference, and vice-versa. The biggest mistake you ever make could either allow you to learn from it and move on to better yourself and your life, or it could be disastrous and ruin every plan you have for yourself. No one knows where you can be lead with the choices you make, and dwelling on them only makes you suffer in the long run. Every move you make, every step you take, every thought you have and every word you speak can alter even the most minuscule detail.

That rule applies to everyone, human or not.

Every choice that a Demon makes, or doesn’t make, affects what happens to them in the future, and how their plans for destruction and havoc play out. Whatever plans specific Demons make are dictated by the paths they decide to walk along. That rule even applies to Demons as powerful as Dark and Anti. Every choice Dark and Anti made, and every path they took throughout their long, disparaging lives had lead them to this moment, for one reason or another. It had lead them to be separated, but not for much longer. Dark had a plan, and he was going to see to it that he was back with his lover sooner rather than later, whatever it took, whatever the consequence.

Contrary to what most of the Demon race believe, Dark and Anti couldn’t stand one another in the beginning. Anti was loud and annoying, and Dark was quiet and moped too much. They butted heads constantly and never for a moment could get along. And just like that, after crossing paths again, they started to feel something for one another. At first, it was lustful glances and suggestive movements, and eventually it developed to enjoying one-another’s company. They fell for one another, and the rest became history. Anti had smiled just the right way to really get Dark’s attention, and Dark had laughed and shown interest in Anti’s humour. They came together, and their trouble causing doubled. Together they kept growing stronger and stronger. Dark wanted them to continue doing their thing together, and nothing was going to stop him.

It took a good week for Dark to finish the preparations he needed in order to go off and find Anti. He had to make sure no one suspected a thing by letting Mark out long enough to get video preparations done. As far as the fans knew, he was going to Ireland to visit Jack thanks to the thoughts Dark was able to plant in Mark's head, so he'd be preparing a good couple of weeks worth of videos in advance just in case he was gone longer than planned. Mark recorded, edited and rendered every video he’d possibly need for his time away, plus extra in case of emergencies. Once all that was done, Dark took over again, making sure the videos were all in scheduled order so he could just set them to upload whenever he needed to from the phone that was sat in his pocket. The Demon got a small travel bag prepared, Mark's vlogging camera included in the stuff he'd packed, and then he was heading out, more than ready to be reunited with Anti once again.

The flight out to Ireland was the easy part. It was nice; peaceful, even. It gave Dark time to think and plan his next move, to plan what he’d do upon reuniting with his energetic other half. It was all very well going to Ireland, but he'd need to get himself to Jack's place, and then act normal - like Mark - until the right time to strike, without letting Mark give away that something was wrong. He'd have to be careful. Jack and Mark were good friends, and Mark would work harder to get himself known if it meant Jack could either help him, or save himself. He couldn’t save himself. Dark needed the Irishman in order to get Anti back. He was the human Anti had chosen to take control of, so Dark would make sure it could be done.

Dark just snorted to himself, deciding on a nap to pass the time on the plane.

When he landed, and collected his travel bag, Dark was making his way out of the airport to find his cab that would take him to Jack's place. It didn't take long to find the guy with the sign that had _Mark Fischbach_ scrawled on it in big, messy lettering. Once tucked safely inside the warm cab, Dark handed the driver the scrap of paper with Jack's address on it, and then they were off, making the long drive from Dublin to Jack's little hometown.

Taking Mark’s phone from his pocket, he decided to make sure the act was being kept up strongly; he clicked onto Mark’s Facebook page, wanting to make sure there was no sign of any suspicion among Mark’s fans, and he started up a live video.

“Hello everybody, Markiplier here! This is just a quick update to let you all know that I’m safely in Ireland and I’m currently in a cab. It’s going to be a good hour and a half or so until I get to Jack’s, but I am on my way there, and I will keep you updated as much as I can. With that being said, I’m going to take a nap to pass the time, and I’ll let you all know when I get to where I need to be. Thank you all for watching, and I’ll see you in the next video. Buh-bye!”

Dark waved, and as soon as the video was done and the app was closed, he shoved the phone into his pocket with a huff. He wasn’t a fan of the bubbly, care-free attitude Mark had. There was so much to worry about in the world, like taking over, for example. Mark just had no idea. He was so busy with his online career and his crazy friends, that he couldn’t see the bigger picture. Dark was going to help him change that, even if Mark may not like it or agree with it.

When the cab finally pulled up outside a house on the quieter side of Athlone, Dark could feel his human mind getting a little shifty. He was aware of where they were, oh boy was he aware. Dark smirked. He was going to enjoy this way too much.

Almost as soon as the doorbell had started to sound, a loud, energetic voice was calling out, soon followed by the door opening. Dark was greeted by bright green hair, soft blue eyes, and a wide, excited smile.

“Mark! You’re here! You were going to message me when you got to Dublin,” Jack greeted, stepping aside to let his friend into his home. Dark smiled, chuckling quietly.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I took a nap in the cab. I was jet lagged a Hell,” he excused, almost tensing when Jack hugged him. He continued to play along, though, letting Mark through just enough to get him through this without him being able to alert Jack to what was happening.

“How was the flight? News said weather was due to get pretty rough in Dublin,” Jack said, heading out into his kitchen to get drinks for the two of them. Dark was quick to grab Mark’s phone again, opening up the camera with the intent to take a photo that would get posted to all Mark’s social medias so they could all see an update. Jack was quick to make a face and pose when he realised what was happening, the weird face melting into a grin as a second photo was taken. He opened the apps one by one, uploading the photos and tapping out a caption.

_Look who I found! The green Irish beacon! @Jackspeticeye_

“Landing was a little wobbly, but it wasn’t a bad flight, actually. Kind of relaxing, compared to other flights,” Dark responded as he posted the photos. Jack laughed lightly, but when they shared a look, Dark didn’t miss the flash of acid green in Jack’s left eye. Anti was in there, but Jack had somehow beaten him back. At least for now, anyway.


End file.
